My Little OC
by Christopherus1
Summary: Another little series I might be working on when I'm bored. Christoph is a normal pegasus who just moved to Ponyville. The only weird thing about him is: Though he is an adult pony, he still has no cutie mark! Still he found some friends: The rich unicorn Ernesto, the weird pegasus Namsirk and the adventure pony Alex. Join these four on epic quests or normal life problems.
1. Episode 1&2: Rise of the wicked

**Episode 1&2: Rise of the wicked**

Somewhere in a neighborhood in Cloudsdale, there was a normal family living in a house of average size. The house was made out of clouds, like pretty much every house in Cloudsdale, and there was nothing really special about that house or the family itself.

But what was going on inside? Well, nothing special as well.

A male adult white pegasus with brown eyes, blonde, short shorn mane and a short, straight tail was cooking lunch in the kitchen, and an adult female red unicorn with brown eyes, long, black-brownish mane and tail was preparing the table for it.

The white pegasus shouted: „Kids, lunch is ready!"

„Alright, Michal!" a voice shouted from a distance, and a young adult, male black pegasus with green eyes, short, brown, messy hair and a short messy tail appeared and sat on the table.

A few moments later, his sister also appeared: A red unicorn with blue eyes, brown, mid-lenght, straight hair and a long brown straight tail, only three years younger than her brother.

„What's for lunch?" she asked.

The adult unicorn, being the mother of the black pegasus and the young red unicorn, answered: „Spaghetti. Didn't have them in a long time..."

„Nice!" the kids said.

When everypony was sitting at the table eating spaghetti, the mother began to speak to the black pegasus: „So, Christoph, today is the day you finally move out of our house, which means less work for me..."

„Oh, right! I almost forgot!" Christoph responded „But what do you mean by 'less work'? I mean, your cutie mark IS working after all..."

The mother looked at her flank, which showed a pink feather duster as a cutie mark.

„Well, at least I have a cutie mark, right?" she responded, pointing out that her young adult son still didn't have a cutie mark.

„Guess you have a point..." Christoph sighed „Anyway, I found a nice house down in Ponyville. I'm gonna move there. Are you sure you don't wanna come with me, Jacky?"

He referred to his unicorn sister Jacky, who answered: „Yeah, I kinda wanna stay here for now. I might visit you from time to time though..."

„For real or just in my dreams?" Christoph laughed. This time he referred to Jacky's cutie mark: a white dream speech bubble, symbolizing her talent to enter other ponies' dreams and create and change everything inside these dreams.

„No no, for real" Jacky laughed „You know I can only enter ponies' dreams in their presence, so I HAVE to visit you if I wanna annoy you, haha..."

Suddenly, someone farted, and Jacky, Christoph and their mother laughed „Aw man, Michal!"

„What?" the white pegasus asked „I wanted to share my cutie mark as well!"

Really, Michal's cutie mark was a green fart.

The unicorn mother responded: „Honey, just because your destiny is farting doesn't mean you have to do it everywhere you go, haha..."

„Does so!" Michal answered.

„Does not!" Everypony responded.

„Come on, honey, give me a kiss" Michal said to his unicorn wife.

„No, you just farted!" She responded.

„Come on..." „No, haha..." „I wanna kiss you!" „Then let us go somewhere else where it doesn't smell like farts!"

„I... think I'm gonna go pack my things..." Christoph said.

„Good idea" Jacky answered „I'm gonna go... learning... or something..."

And so they both left the kitchen to head for their rooms, leaving their mother and her husband alone...

* * *

1 hour later, Christoph was done packing his things. He put his stuff into four whole saddlebags, which he was all carrying on his back. He now headed for the front door. Before he left though, he got some goodbyes from his family.

„Have a save flight!" his mother said, and Christoph responded: „I am a pegasus. And I am in full control of my wings. Don't tell me to have a save flight. Besides, I can control my wings that good that I can fly faster than most normal pegasi..."

„But that's the point!" his mother responded.

„Oh. You mean, because faster flying means higher risk of crashing into something... Oooh, come on! As I just said, I can control it! Besides, remember what you said earlier: Less work!" he joked.

„Yeah" Michal answered „About time you left... Remember to tell your father your new adress so he knows where to send his mail now..."

„Sure." Christoph answered „As soon as I am in Ponyville, I will write a letter to his home in Canterlot to tell him where I live now. And you, sis..."

„Yeah?" Jacky asked.

„See ya, nightmare!" he grinned.

Jacky grinned back: „See you too, blank flank!"

And so Christoph finally left his former home to move to Ponyville.

* * *

After 24 hours of flight, the black pegasus arrived in the quiet little town, stopping at the entrance to Ponyville to put his saddlebags on the ground.

„Whew, finally I can take those off!" Christoph panted „These things are so heavy, I could barely hold all that weight anymore. Time for a break. I can go find my new house later..."

Christoph was just about to sit down on the ground to rest, as suddenly some random pink pony came out of nowhere and gasped: „GASP! Saddlebags? A whole lot of them? That can only mean one thing: You are brand new here and just arrived in Ponyville! Ohmygosh, this is so exciting!"

„And you are..." Christoph asked.

The pink earth pony responded: „I'm Pinkie Pie! I am friends with EVERYPONY in Ponyville! And since you are new here, I have to throw a party for you so we can become friends and do a lot of fun stuff together and..."

Christoph wasn't listening anymore: „Uh, yeah, do that, just... let me rest, okay?"

„Okey dokey lokey!" Pinkie Pie said and jumped away.

„What was that all about?" Christoph wondered.

„Oh, that's just Pinkie Pie." suddenly a voice behind him said.

„WOAH!" Christoph turned around. He didn't notice that somepony was standing behind him! It was a male, brown unicorn with red eyes, a black mane that was combed back and a black, mid-lenth, curled tail.

„Say what now?" Christoph asked again, and the brown unicorn responded: „You'll get used to it, sooner or later. Because here in Ponyville you pretty much can't avoid her..."

Christoph now asked: „And you are...?"

„Oh, right! I didn't introduce myself yet!" the brown unicorn realized „My name is Ernesto Millham, the richest Pony in Ponyville!"

„And yet you are talking to complete strangers who aren't even rich? And that even in a friendly tone?" the black pegasus asked „I thought all the rich ponies would be stuck-up and mean to not-rich ponies..."

„Sadly, most of them are" Ernesto answered „But I want to change that, actually. I don't care if I'm rich, I like to talk to the normal ponyfolks. They have so much more interesting stuff to tell and are way more fun than all the other rich snobs I know. And I hope that some of the other rich ponies will follow my example and become more open to the normal ponies!"

„So that's what your cutie mark stands for..." Christoph thought, looking at Ernesto's cutie mark: A hoof giving one hundred bits to another hoof.

„Yeah" Ernesto responded „And what does your cutie ma... Oh. Oh boy. I think you have a serious problem there..."

„I know!" Christoph rolled his eyes „It's not my fault that my cutie mark takes so long... or is it?"

„I think, technically it is. But don't worry, I won't talk about it if you don't wanna."

„Thanks" Christoph responded „I think I had enough rest. Let's find my new house. Was nice talking to you, Ernesto!"

„Wait!" the brown unicorn said „Let me help you with your stuff. Four saddlebags, that's insane for one single pegasus... Let's find your house together, you two saddlebags, I two saddlebags."

„Thanks." Christoph said.

* * *

It took a while until the two of them finally found Christoph's new home. It was pretty much a normal Ponyville house, except that it had white walls and a gigantic practice area in the backyard.

„What do you need that practice area for?" Ernesto asked.

„Can't a pony just have a special thing about their house just like that?" Christoph asked angrily.

Ernesto rose an eyebrow: „You told me it's your first own house. Normal ponies usually don't have anything special about their first house. Besides, we are kinda friends now, aren't we?"

„Huh, I suppose so..." Christoph thought „Alright. I am practicing my flying skills. A lot. So I definitely wanted my house to have some kind of practice area. And this house was kinda perfect. And even cheap! Incredible luck I had there... But yeah, that's why I have a house with practice area..."

„And you are practicing your flying skills because...?" Ernesto asked.

Christoph responded: „No reason..." Ernesto rose his eyebrow again „Fine! You know Rainbow Dash?"

„The element of loyalty?"

„Aaand the fastest flyer in Equestria, duh! That's why I'm practicing: I wanna compete with Rainbow Dash someday to impress her... Should I ever meet her again..."

„Rainbow Dash fan much?" Suddenly another pony appeared behind Christoph's back just like that! It was a male pegasus in human skin color with green eyes, a blonde mane that was as messy as Christoph's mane, but his blonde tail was long and bushy. He was also wearing glasses.

„Whoa! Where did you come from?" Christoph asked shocked.

The skin-colored pegasus answered: „Oh, you seemed like a nice guy, so I followed you..."

„And you couldn't just have talked to me?" Christoph asked.

„Uh, that's what I am doing right now?"

„I meant talking to me EARLIER!"

„No! You could've been a spy!"

„What? Of who?"

„Uh, nevermind. My name is Namsirk. Nice to meet you!" the blonde-maned pegasus said.

Christoph responded: „Hmmm, Namsirk? That's an... uncommon name. Never heard it before..."

„Me neither." Ernesto added.

„YOU WANNA ASK QUESTIONS OR... I mean, don't question it and let's just be friends, okay?" Namsirk said.

Christoph leaned over to Ernesto and whispered: „That guy sure is weird..."

„I know" Ernesto whispered back „And I never heard a name like that before. Maybe he's hiding something..."

„Or he is just weird" Christoph responded.

„I can hear you, you know..." Namsirk interrupted the silent chat.

„Wh-What? But how?" Ernesto asked.

Namsirk answered: „Spy Scho... I mean cutie mark?"

Christoph and Ernesto looked at Namsirk's cutie mark: A fireball.

„And... how exactly does that relate to good hearing?" Christoph asked.

Namsirk thought for a moment: „Uh... I have flaming ears, which means I can hear pretty good, okay!?"

Christoph and Ernesto looked at each other.

Then Christoph continued: „Aaalriiight... Aaanyway, I think we should get my stuff into my house. Let's get inside!"

When the three ponies entered the house, they were standing in pitch black darkness.

„Oh great." Christoph said „Does anyone know where the light switch is?"

„I think I can feel it..." Ernesto said and turned on the light just to get surprised by all of Ponyville!

„SURPRISE!"

„AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Christoph almost died from the shock.

Ernesto and Namsirk knew: „Pinkie."

„Surprise!" Pinkie then shouted.

„Oh great, her again..." Christoph rolled his eyes.

„I told you I would throw a party for you!" Pinkie said.

Christoph responded: „Yeah, but I didn't know you were going to throw it in MY HOUSE!"

„I knew." Ernesto added.

„Oh, you knew! Thank you for informing me!" the black pegasus shouted angrily, but then calmed down „Alright, I guess I have to make the best I can of this situation... Hey everypony! Since you are here anyway, could you help me out furnishing my new house?"

* * *

And so everypony helped with the interior, and within fifteen minutes everything was set.

After that, they all partied for a couple more hours, and sometime in the evening the party was over and everypony left except for Christoph, Ernesto and Namsirk.

„Well, that was a nice first day here in Ponyville." Christoph said.

Suddenly, he heard somepony breathing behind him. He turned around to stand face to face to a female orange earth pony with pink eyes, a long, straight, red mane and same tail. She also had some freckles on her cheecks.

She whispered: „I like you, hehehehehe..."

„WHY DO ALL THESE PONIES APPEAR BEHIND MY BACK!?" Christoph shouted.

The earth pony shook her head and said: „Oh, uh, sorry, kinda zoned out there, hehe. So you are the new pegasus in town?"

„Yeah" Christoph answered „And you are...?"

„I am Alex, adventure pony! I have seen things you could never even imagine! I found treasures as big as cities, and speaking of cities, even lost cities! I fought ninjas, cowboys, robots... you aren't listening anymore, are you?"

„Isn't Alex a boy name?" Christoph asked.

Alex sighed: „Okay, ignoring the fact that you didn't listen to anything I said except for this, no. No, Alex isn't just a boy name. It's neutral."

„Ooooohhh..." the three stallions said.

Christoph continued: „So, what does your cutie mark stand for?" He pointed at Alex' cutie mark, which was a treasure map.

Alex answered: „As I just said, I am destined to find treasure, go on epic adventure quests, fight evil for justice and..." As she realized the others weren't listening again, she sighed: „adventure-ponying."

„Ah, alright." Christoph responded „Wanna be friends? Guess I can never have enough of them..."

„YES!" Alex shouted in joy, but then calmed down again: „I mean, sure, why not."

Suddenly the four ponies heard an alarm bell ringing outside, and moments later, the whole house was shaking!

„What's going on out there?" Christoph asked.

The group ran to the front door and opened it just to realize that the house was in the air! As they looked up into the sky, they saw that a gigantic glibbery monster was holding Christoph's house in his gooey hand and was about to eat it!

„I think we should jump..." Ernesto said.

„Are you crazy?" Namsirk shouted „If we jump from up here, we might die!"

„If we get eaten, we will definitely die." Alex pointed out.

„Alright." Namsirk said „Then we jump on three. THREE!"

Everypony jumped out of the house just before it got eaten by the enormous monster.

While falling in midair, Christoph realized: „Wait... Namsirk, we two are pegasi! You take Ernesto, I take Alex!"

„Alright!" Namsirk responded and caught Ernesto to put him on his back, and Christoph did the same with Alex.

* * *

The two pegasi carried everypony down to the ground safely.

Ernesto left Namsirk's back and said: „We need to get out of here! That monster is destroying all of Ponyville!"

„But why? And where did it even come from?" Namsirk asked.

Suddenly the group heard an evil laugh from up in the sky. There was a pony flying up there. A male red earth pony in a full black power armor! A jetpack held the pony in the air.

He laughed: „Mwahahahaha! I have no idea where exactly you are, Agent Krisman, but I know you are hiding here, so I will destroy the whole town just to be sure! Haha!"

„Wait a moment..." Ernesto thought out loud „I know who that is!"

„You do?" Christoph and Namsirk asked.

„I'll explain later. But first we need to get out of here if we don't want to be eaten with the town!"

„Right!" Christoph said, but then paused for a long time while staring at his back, where Alex was still sitting, snuggling in Christoph's fur.

„It's so... warm and cuddly, hehehe..." she whispered.

„ALEX!" Christoph shouted, and Alex came back to reality: „Oh, yeah, right..."

She left Christoph's back and they all together ran out of Ponyville into the Everfree Forest to hide there until the monster was finished eating Ponyville and left together with the mysterious pony in the power armor.

* * *

Ernesto used his horn to light the area around the group since the Everfree Forest is pretty dark in general, and that it was night time didn't really make it better.

„Sooo, Ernesto..." Christoph started „you said you knew this pony from somewhere. Care to share some information with us?"

„Sure" Ernesto responded „You see, when you're rich, you pretty much know everyone of the high society of the rich ponies. Because, well, we are holding buffets together now and then, and there we all pretty much get to know each other. Almost everypony there is a total snob, but one of these ponies is so downright evil that he is respected... no, feared and avoided by the whole rich society: Maxwell Wicksberg, the richest one of us all! He spends all his money on science and stuff, and until now his most dangerous weapon is the power armor you've seen earlier. It has pretty much everything: Jetpacks, rocket boots, hoof beams, laser eyes, rocket launchers, cup holders... But the most notable and most dangerous weapon of the power armor are the reality claws!"

„Reality claws?" Alex asked „What do they do?"

„I was getting to that!" Ernesto said „These claws allow Wicksberg to rip open portals into other dimensions, giving him the ability to call upon terrible creatures from pretty much everywhere, and he uses exactly the monsters we are defenseless against!"

„But why does he do that?" Christoph asked „I mean, he must have a goal to go for or something..."

„I wish it was that easy" Ernesto responded „But the point is: He has absolutely NO goal! He's doing it for fun, and there is nothing we can do about him... Well, except for slowing him down and destroing his stuff so he has to rebuild it..."

„Then why don't we do that?" Namsirk asked.

Ernesto answered: „Well, there is in fact someone who seems to keep doing that for years now without any sign of giving up: Agent Krisman, who Wicksberg referred to earlier. A masked hero in a cape and a member of some unknown secret agency. No one knows who he is, but he is a legend. He doesn't seem to make big progress though, so I figure he really might want some help any time soon, so why not now? Why not us? I mean, I know where Wicksberg lives, but never dared opposing him alone. But now we are a group!"

„Yeah, now we can strike back!" Alex shouted.

Christoph continued: „Together, my dear friends, we might just be strong enough to kick some pony flank that is far overdue!"

„Yeah!" Namsirk shouted „Let's go and help Agent Krisman to defeat this villain once and for all!" With that, he started walking, as he got stopped by Ernesto: „Uh, you have no idea which direction we need to go. I know the way, remember?"

„Riiiiight" Namsirk said „Lead the way."

* * *

So the group of ponies was walking for days, into the direction of Manehattan, until Ernesto stopped in front of a big mountain with a staircase leading directly to the top of the mountain, where there was an evil lair in modern future style.

„Of course, the classic evil lair." Christoph said unimpressed „I actually expected more after that scary monster attack that ate Ponyville off the map..."

As the group walked up the staircase to the entrance, they saw an enormous flashing sign above the entrance stating _„Maxwell Wicksberg's Super Secret Hidden Evil Lair! Totally Unfindable!1!1!eleven"_.

„I'm... not gonna comment that..." Alex said.

Ernesto responded: „Yeeeaaah, Wicksberg might be evil, good with science and technology and almost unbeatable, but he tends to be stupid..."

„Well, first problem we have is: How do we get in?" Christoph asked and pointed at the entrance door that was obviously connected to a security system brand Wicksberg.

„Hey, this thing works with a code of numbers!" Namsirk realized „I got this one, I am lucky with numbers!" he ran to the code entering pad.

Ernesto shouted: „STOP! If you enter the wrong code, we might all be doo..."

„_Access granted."_ the security system suddenly said.

„See?" Namsirk said „I told you I was good with numbers!"

„Wow" Alex said „Thanks... I guess..."

„Now go on. I'll stay outside and guard the entrance!" Namsirk said.

Christoph was wondering: „Why would we need somepony to guard the entra..."

„I'LL GUARD THE ENTRANCE, ALRIGHT? Celestia, I am just a weird pony, deal with it!" Namsirk said annoyed.

„Whatever you say..." Christoph answered, and he, Ernesto and Alex entered the lair.

* * *

Once inside, they were standing in a huge hallway with numerous doors!

„Oh wow!" Christoph said „How are we supposed to know in which direction we'll find that Wicksberg guy?"

Suddenly, there was an evil laugh coming from behind one of the doors.

„Stupid..." Ernesto repeated himself.

So the three ponies entered the door where the evil laugh came from, but behind that door there was a completely empty room to go through first, with another door at the other side. They also went through there and thereby entered Maxwell Wicksberg main laboratory, with Wicksberg standing right in the middle of the room, with the back to the ponies, laughing maniacally: „Mwahahahaha! ...Hmmm, was that a good evil laugh, computer?"

„_It never sounded more maniacally, master"_ a female computer voice said.

Wicksberg responded: „Thanks."

„He's talking to a computer?" Alex asked „Well, that's what I call a weird freak..."

Christoph and Ernesto quickly whispered: „Shhhhh!", but it was too late.

Maxwell Wicksberg had already noticed the ponies who infiltrated his lair: „Huh? Hey, where did you come from? How did you even find my super secret unfindable lair? And most importantly: How did you get past my three-headed dog from Tartarus?"

„Say what now?" Alex asked, as suddenly there was exactly that gigantic dog standing behind the three ponies, in the room that was seemingly empty earlier.

All three ponies screamed! But suddenly, someone knocked out the creature from behind, and as it fell onto the ground, it revealed a pegasus pony in green tights with an orange belt, white boots, a green mask that covered the upper half of his head and an orange cape wrapped around his neck.

„Next time, take a look behind the doors!" the pony said.

„Agent Krisman!" Wicksberg shouted angrily „What are you doing here? I thought I killed you together with Ponyville!"

Agent Krisman sighed: „Dude... You really need to check who you kill more precisely... And what are you three doing here?" he turned around to Christoph, Ernesto and Alex.

Ernesto responded: „We thought we could help you..."

Krisman said: „Aww, that's really nice of you, but I have everything under control..."

„I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Wicksberg shouted „Three guesses what got some new features and improvements! That's right! My power armor!"

Krisman responded: „Oh, I am sooo scared! What did you add, kitten launchers?"

Wicksberg shouted: „NO! Okay, actually I did add these, BUT I also added a power stealer! That's right, I can rob you of your powers and use them myself! Mwahahahaha! Dude, am I evil..."

Krisman rolled his eyes: „Oh, please, is that all you got?" He started flying towards Maxwell, shooting fireballs at him, but Wicksberg used his new power stealer to suck the fireballs into the power armor system, ready for use. He then aimed at Agent Krisman and robbed him of his powers.

„To be honest, you are right" Wicksberg said „I really did just add the power stealer and the kitten launcher, but they are doing their work, hahaha..."

Krisman, lying powerless on the ground, responded: „But you didn't use your kitten launcher yet..."

„...but am going to do now!" Maxwell Wicksberg said sulk and shot a kitten out of his hand... a gigantic monster kitten from another dimension!

Krisman looked back at the other three ponies: „Alright, I have changed my mind. I definitely imagined something else under 'kitten launcher'. You may help."

„ALRIGHT!" Christoph said „Let's get that monster!"

* * *

And so they all three engaged to fight the monster kitten, but Christoph and Ernesto were powerless against it. Alex on the other hand profited from her adventure skills and brought down the kitten, though it took a long fight for it.

„Yeah! Way to go, Alex!" Christoph and Ernesto shouted as Alex continued her attack on Wicksberg himself.

But before she even reached him, he had already activated his power stealer and stole Alex' adventuring skills, leaving her useless on the ground.

„Hey, that's so not cool!" Ernesto shouted „Hurting some superhero we don't know personally, okay. Hurting a friend, that's definitely going too far!"

And so Ernesto ran towards Wicksberg to show him some of his mind, but the pony in the power armor had stolen his powers before Ernesto even realized that his will was gone and that he was already lying on the ground.

„This makes one pony left..." Wicksberg pointed at Christoph „YOU!" He pointed his power stealer at Christoph and activated it. Christoph looked away in fear because he knew that this was the end, but surprisingly, nothing seemed to happen.

„Huh? That can't be right..." Maxwell thought out loud.

Christoph realized what just happened: „HA! You can't steal any powers from me because I don't have any powers! See? My blank flank proves it! And that means you are going down by my hoof!"

Wicksberg looked shocked for a moment, but then responded: „Well, good luck with that! As you just said, you don't have any powers, and I have a whole power armor, filled with all the powers of your friends! How do you want to beatARGH!" he was interrupted by Christoph jumping onto him and hitting his power armor while saying: „That's the problem with you villains: You talk too much!"

„Get off me!" Maxwell Wicksberg shouted and pushed a button on his power armor to activate a force field around him, blasting Christoph away from him. „Ha! This force field is inpenetrable! Good luck beating me now!"

„We'll see about how inpenetrable it is,,," Christoph answered and wanted to use his flying speed to crash the force field, but he wasn't even able to start flying!

„Ah, so I DID steal something from you after all..." Wicksberg said „Now feel the heat of Agent Krismans fireballs!" he started to shoot fireballs at Christoph, who was able to dodge them, though just closely.

* * *

„How am I supposed to beat Wicksberg like that?" Christoph thought. Suddenly he spotted something interesting on one of the walls: „Huh. That might work. But to be honest, there aren't many other choices..."

„Hey, stupid pony!" Wicksberg then interrupted „Giving up already? Too bad, you were better competition than the others there..."

Christoph responded: „Ha! Giving up? I don't even know what this is!"

And so he ran towards the shielded power armor, dodging everything Maxwell was shooting at him, and punched continuously against the shield, only causing Wicksberg's power armor to to move back a few centimetres, but nothing more.

„Really?" Wicksberg laughed „That's it? That's all you can think of anymore? If that's the case, I suppose I won, because you'll never get past my shield like that!"

„Oh, I'm not trying to break your shield..." Christoph responded, just as the armor fell back to the wall, hitting a red button.

Suddenly, the female computer voice from earlier stated: _„Self destruct sequence activated. Self destruction in 30... 29... 28..."_

Christoph gave Wicksberg an evil grin and then left him to run to his friends and the agent: „Come on, guys, we need to leave!"

„Can't... move..." Alex said.

So Christoph put all three of them on his back and tried to carry them out of the lair.

Wicksberg shouted: „Hey, stay right here! I am not finished with you!" he tried to run after them, but thanks to the force field he became stuck in the first door. „Dang it. Have to deactivate the field... Why doesn't it deactivate? COMPUTER!"

„_Kitten Launcher blocking force field deactivation, master."_ the computer responded _„Also, self destruction in 3... 2... 1..."_

„Oh, I hate technology." Wicksberg spoke his last words as the lair exploded.

* * *

Christoph and his friends watched from outside how Maxwell was blown out of the mountain and landed on its foot, right in front of the four ponies.

The red pony stood up: „Ha! I told you I wouldn't leave you like that!" He rose his left front hoof to activate his hoof blaster... but it didn't. „Hey! Why doesn't the hoof blaster work? Computer?" he asked the built-in computer voice.

The computer responded: _„Power Armor State Critical. Armor will be deactivated for repair of some heavy damage. Have a niiiceee daaaaayyyyyyyyyy..." _the voice gave up.

Christoph grinned: „And now it's time for your lesson..."

„WAIT!" Maxwell Wicksberg interrupted „Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything you want! ANYTHIIIIING!"

„Alright..." Christoph rolled his eyes „How about you restore my friends here?"

„I... I can't" Wicksberg responded „My power armor is down, so I can't give them their abilities back just like that..."

Christoph thought for a moment: „Hmmm, is there any chance that you invented some kind of machine that can reset time or something like that?"

„Well" Wicksberg answered „I actually had something like that. I had a control panel that was able to change certain parts of reality... But as you know, my lair just exploded, so I don't have it anymore!" he shouted angrily.

Suddenly, a control panel fell out of the sky and next to the group.

Christoph looked at Maxwell Wicksberg, and he sighed: „Alright, I'll get right on it..."

Wicksberg pushed a few buttons, and Ernesto, Alex and Agent Krisman were back to normal.

„Anything else?" Maxwell asked depressed.

„Actually, yeah" Ernesto took the word „How about you restore Ponyville as well?"

„As if I had a choice.." Wicksberg started to push some buttons again „Done. If you return home, you will find an unharmed Ponyville... sigh..."

„Just one more thing!" Agent Krisman then said „You have to give up your villainous ways and..."

„ALRIGHT, wishing time is over!" Wicksberg shouted „See ya, suckers!" Then he ran away.

Agent Krisman continued: „Ah well. I still thank you all for helping out. Today we stroke a major blow for justice!"

„Oh, it was nothing" Alex responded „Seriously, I had worse times..."

„Anyway, I need to go now. Stay safe, my righteous friends!" With that, Agent Krisman took off into the sky and vanished.

* * *

„Saaayyy..." Ernesto said „Where is Namsirk? Didn't he want to guard the entrance?"

Just moments later Namsirk appeared behind one of the nearby trees: „Oh, you are back already? Sorry, I needed to go for little ponies back there. What did I miss?" He looked up the mountain „Oh, come on! I am away for just two minutes, and I miss a cool explosion? That's so unfair!"

„Alright" Christoph said „Since we are all back together now, let's make for Ponyville!"

As they were starting to walk away from Manehattan back to Ponyville, Namsirk had something on his mind: „Say, what actually happened to that goo monster that ate Ponyville?"

Ernesto responded: „I suppose Wicksberg had no use for it anymore and returned it to its dimension..."

„Huh, that would make sense..." Namsirk said.

Then Alex got an idea: „Hey, when we are back home, we should definitely get to know each other more!"

„Yeah" Christoph agreed „But I think that's a story for another time..."

And with that, the four friends walked into the sunrise.

* * *

But there was one thing that was forgotten about: The reality control panel! It started beeping and making other weird noises, and on one side of the panel a little screen appeared that read _„Next reality change in: 3 years."_


	2. Episode 3: The perfect job

**Episode 3: The perfect job**

It was another beautiful day in Ponyville. Christoph woke up at 9:00 am, got out of bed, went into his kitchen and made himself some breakfast. He yawned as he prepared his cereal, and just as he was about to eat the first spoon, someone knocked down his front door!

„What in Celestias name...!" Christoph shouted, completely taken by surprise. But then he saw that it was just Namsirk who broke in. „Oh. You."

„Christoph! Are you alright?" Namsirk said nervous and concerned „I haven't heard anything from you today! You weren't even going to work, so I figured you were in trouble..."

„Wait wait wait" Christoph interrupted „I just slept a little longer, okay?"

Namsirk was still concerned: „Oh, your boss won't be happy about that..."

Christoph responded: „Uh, just to make this clear: I don't really have a job yet..."

„What?" Namsirk asked „But then how are you going to pay your bills, your food and whatnot?"

„I dunno..." Christoph said „I never really had luck with jobs. Either I didn't like it or I got kicked out..."

„Well, that's unfortunate..." Namsirk thought out loud „OH! I know! I am going to give you advice and help you on your search for a job! And how to do that better than showing you my own job?"

Namsirk took Christoph with him on his hoof, and the black pegasus complained: „Hey, I haven't finished my breakfast yet!"

* * *

1 hour later, the two pegasi were standing in front of a blacksmith building.

„Welcome to my workspace!" Namsirk said cheerfully.

Christoph responded: „Wow, you are a blacksmith?"

„Uh-huh!"

„And you can forge things by yourself, like, metal armor or wheels or statues?"

„Yes."

„Dude, that's awesome! Can I try it?"

„That's what I brought you here for, buddy!" Namsirk answered, and the two of them went inside.

Namsirk prepared everything important for Christoph and then said: „Alright, let's start with something easy: Just forge a simple bit coin."

Christoph got to work, and 30 minutes later his work was finished: A little ball full of bumps that looked nothing like a bit.

Namsirk was biting his lip: „Well, that sure is... uh... something... But to be honest, I don't think you will make it very far in my business..."

„Told ya" Christoph said when Ernesto entered the shop.

„Oh, hey Ernesto!" Namsirk greeted.

Ernesto greeted back: „Hi, Namsirk! Christoph, what are you doing here?"

„He is trying to get a job" Namsirk answered „But what are you doing here?"

„Oh, I'm on break right now" Ernesto responded „So Christoph tried to be a blacksmith? Let me see what he got! I'm sure it'll be alri..." he stopped as Namsirk pointed at Christoph's work „Oh. Well, that's a really nice... kicker ball?"

„It's supposed to be a bit" Christoph looked at the ground in shame.

„Ouch" Ernesto said „Come on, I got something for you."

„Wait... You work?" Christoph asked „I thought you were rich!"

Ernesto responded: „But all that money has to come from somewhere, right?"

So he took Christoph on his back, and the pegasus once again complained: „Stop taking me around town against my will! And to repeat myself: I am still hungry!"

„Wait up, Ernesto!" Namsirk said „I'll come with you! Just gonna close my shop. Ah, it's awesome to be my own boss..."

* * *

Another hour later the three friends were standing in front of a random Ponyville house.

„Uh... where exactly is your job?" Christoph asked.

Ernesto responded: „This is my job. I'm babysitting. I just love to hang out with the little ones..."

So they entered the house, and Ernesto continued: „This is the house of family Hooves. They only have one kid on their own, a little unicorn girl named Dinky. But today Rarity brought around Sweetie Belle, Applebloom and Scootaloo to play. That happens from time to time, and I admit, when these three are around, it's getting a little wild, with their 'crusading' and stuff, haha... Hey, stop bouncing on the couch!" he suddenly shouted at the four fillies jumping on the couch.

„And if we don't wanna?" Sweetie Belle asked.

„Then you won't get free ice cream from me!" Ernesto responded.

„Ice cream?" the four kids asked and stopped bouncing. They sat on the couch like little angels.

„As you can see, I got everything under control" Ernesto told Christoph „It's really not that hard. Now I and Namsirk will go outside for 5 minutes and then see how good you got them under control. Good luck!"

So the brown unicorn and the skin-colored pegasus left the house and waited in front of the front door. But only ten seconds later they heard an explosion sound and immediately went back inside!

The whole interior was on fire, Christoph was wrapped up in rope and hanging over a boiler, and the fillies did an enchanted dance around it!

Ernesto and Namsirk were just standing there with open jaws, when Alex appeared next to them.

„Hey guys, what are you looking..." she stopped, and her jaw fell open as well.

She looked at Ernesto: „Boy, babysitting is definitely not his thing. Why did he do that anyway?"

„He's trying to get a job..." Ernesto responded.

„He is?" Alex said in joy „Ohmygosh, I have such a great job for Christoph! It would be so awesome if we could work together!"

„Heh, yeah, so you can stare at him all day..." Namsirk grinned and then got a punch in the face from her.

She shouted: „NO, because my job is awesome!"

„Uh, hello?" Christoph interrupted, could somepony please free me?"

Alex cut the rope and took him on her back. The friends left the house burning down to the ground.

„You know, I won't even resist anymore..." Christoph said „just carry me around Ponyville. I mean, it's not like I could walk on my own... or fly..."

* * *

One more hour later the friends were entering the Everfree Forest.

„Uh, what exactly are we doing here?" Namsirk asked.

„Well, it's my job!" Alex responded „I am an archeologist! I am studying the different creatures of the Everfree Forest! Just look at this little guy..." she pointed at a little bug with orange and black stripes.

„I say, this sure is interesting..." Ernesto said.

Suddenly, the bug opened its mouth so far that a whole pony could enter it, showing razor sharp teeth and growling like a monster!

Christoph, Ernesto and Namsirk jumped back in fear.

„What?" Alex asked „Too scary? He is a nice little guy, he won't hurt a fly..."

„Hehe, I'm sorry, but I think this isn't really the right job for me..." Christoph responded.

„So far for you looking at his little cutie face all day, no?" Namsirk teased Alex and once again got a punch in the face.

„Thanks for all the help, guys, but I don't think there is a good job for me here in Ponyville..." Christoph said depressed, and they all went back to Christoph's house.

„Come on" Ernesto said as they entered „There must be something!"

Christoph went into his living room, took pencil and paper, started to draw a little picture and said: „I can't think of anything... But drawing pictures always calms me down..."

Alex realized: „Heeeyyy, wait a minute! Can we see what you are drawing there?"

„Sure, why not..." Christoph said and showed his friends what he just drew.

„Wow!" Ernesto said „This dragon is impressive! Seriously, none of my butlers could ever get close to such a masterpiece!"

„It's... it's so beautiful..." Alex was amazed.

Namsirk responded: „Well, I am not really good at judging art because I don't really understand it, but I can say that this is definitely a dragon."

„You should go to an art company with that!" Alex said „They will take you for sure!"

„Hmmm, I don't know... will you let me go there myself?"

„Sure" they all said.

Christoph responded: „Alright. I will show that picture and some of my drawing skills to the boss of the art company around the corner. But I can't promise anything..."

* * *

So Christoph went around the corner to show the company what he got. His friends were waiting outside. When the brown-haired pegasus came back out, he said: „You were right! I got the job, though they said I still have to learn a little bit. Thanks a lot."

Then the four of them gave themselves a group hug.

* * *

„_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I learned that it is always good to take a look into different activities to learn what you are good at, and that sometimes the perfect job was right in front of you all these years. Sometimes it just takes you a while and some good friends to realize your true talents._

_Your faithful..."_

Christoph was in his bedroom and just stopped the letter he was writing: „Uh... wait a moment... why am I writing to the princess? What am I, her personal unicorn student? Phhh!"

He threw the letter into a nearby bin.

* * *

ADDITIONAL SCENE:

Derpy Hooves returned to her house just to realize that it was burned down to the ground. Within the rubble there were Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, Scootaloo and Dinky.

„It isn't what it looks like!" Scootaloo shouted.

Derpy responded: „Oh, it's okay. You know, that isn't actually my house. Come on, follow me back home!"

So Derpy took the kids with her to her actual home.

Just moments later the great and powerful Trixie came along and looked at the destroyed house in shock: „MY HOUSE!"


End file.
